


cop shoot cop

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: There are some things that are just inappropriate in a police station, like listening to "Fuck tha Police."(An AU in which the entire SHIELD gang are police detectives)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a dumb, rushed drabble. I'm desperately trying to finish my bingo card for femslash february lol

“Daisy.”

No response.

“Daisy.”

Still nothing. Jemma leans back and sighs.

“Daisy!” Jemma says, louder this time.

Jemma waits a few seconds, and when there’s no response, she wads up a piece of paper and throws it at Daisy’s head. Daisy flinches and turns around, taking her earbuds out.

“Who threw that?” Daisy asks, turning around. “Jemma?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention,” Jemma says. “Could you please turn your music down?”

“I have earbuds in,” Daisy says.

Jemma rolls her eyes. Tinny but loud and brash hip-hop beats can clearly be heard pumping through Daisy’s earbuds.

“Yes, but you play your music at seriously unsafe levels,” Jemma says. “And I don’t even know why you’d listen to _that_ song at work.”

“What, ‘Fuck Tha Police?’” Daisy asks.

“Obviously,” Jemma says. “We _are_ the police, Daisy. You’re telling us – all of us – to ‘f’ ourselves.”

“Well, we aren’t so great!” Daisy says. “Fight the power and all that. You know that police shot and killed 1,000 people in 2016 alone?”

“Why do you even work here?” Jemma grumbles.

Daisy leans back in her seat and groans dramatically.

“Fine, I’ll turn my music down,” Daisy says.

Jemma just shakes her head and returns to her paperwork. Daisy tries to as well, but by now she’s been sufficiently distracted. She wads up a piece of paper herself and flings it at Jemma’s head.

“C’mon!” Jemma exclaims. “What is it, Daisy?”

“You know,” Daisy says. “There’s one policewoman here I sure like to ‘f.’”

Jemma blushes deeply and fidgets with her fingers, unfolding the piece of paper Daisy threw without thinking about it.

“That’s inappropriate for the workplace,” Jemma mumbles. “Even if we are currently dating – wait.”

Jemma finishes unfolding the piece of paper.

“This is from your current case file,” Jemma says. “Don’t you need this back?”

Daisy’s eyes widen as she scans her desk.

“Oh shoot,” Daisy says. “Yeah, I need that back.”

“Promise you won’t be inappropriate in the workplace any longer?” Jemma asks, smiling sweetly at Daisy.

“C’mon, that’s not cool…” Daisy says.

“Guess you’ll have to start all over on your paperwork,” Jemma says.

“Gah, fine, I won’t be inappropriate or whatever,” Daisy says. “Can I have that back, please?”

“Certainly, Daisy,” Jemma says. “Since you asked _so_ nicely.”

Jemma balls up the piece of paper once more and tosses it back to Daisy – but it’s intercepted before it can reach its target. Both Jemma and Daisy’s eyes follow the fist clenched around the piece of paper to its owner – one Sergeant Melinda May, who doesn’t look pleased.

(Though she never looks pleased).

“What are you two doing?” May asks.

Jemma and Daisy look at each other, too fearful to answer. May looks upwards, as if to find strength in the heavens, and unfolds the crumpled-up paper.

“Daisy, is this from your current case?” May asks.

“Yes, ma’am,” Daisy says.

“And why is it crumpled up?” May asks.

“Well, it has better aerodynamics when in a ball-like shape,” Daisy says. “For use as a projectile.”

“Daisy, don’t throw things in the bullpen,” May says. “And Jemma, don’t let Daisy throw things in the bullpen.”

“Yes, ma’am,” both Daisy and Jemma say in unison.

Both detectives are silent for a moment. Daisy looks over at Jemma and smiles apologetically.

“Sorry for getting us in trouble with the Sergeant,” Daisy says.

“It’s okay,” Jemma says. “I suppose, in a way, I started it. I fire the first shot.”

“Well, I guess the police can be alright after all,” Daisy says.

“Oh my god,” Jemma says, to which Daisy just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, let me know if you want me to continue this AU once I have more time, since I feel like this could be written like Brooklyn 99 w/ SHIELD agents


End file.
